


Words I Want To Hear

by orphan_account



Category: Coraline (2009)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Needles, Non-Consensual Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It hurts Coraline.It always hurts Coraline, but Beldam will never stop.





	Words I Want To Hear

**Author's Note:**

> _Put your head on my shoulder_
> 
> _Whisper in my ear, baby_
> 
> [Words I want to hear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0pLp4oGE4m4)
> 
> _Tell me, tell me that you love me too_

It hurts Coraline.

It always hurts Coraline, but Beldam will never stop.

Her fingers lightly pierce through the skin on Coraline's cheek in a mockery of a tender touch, and the blue-haired girl squirms, clearly holding back a cry.

Beldam looks the girl in her button eyes, and moves a sharp hand to her bottom lip, running a finger along it until she draws blood, and also, a pained moan.

She likes Coraline like this. Loves her like this.

As a drop of blood runs down the young girl's chin, Beldam can take it no more, she lowers herself to Coraline's level, greedily sucking at her torn lip.

A startled sound comes from the girl, but if she knows what's good for her she won't put up a fight against Beldam, she wouldn't want those nasty needles having to dig into her arms to stop her, now would she?

Beldam feels a shiver rush through her at the thought.

The creature pulls back, her eyes fixed on Coraline.

She's so glad the girl chose pink buttons, it's quite the eye-catching color.

Beldam gently caresses Coraline's chin, but even that causes a blood to trickle down the younger's neck.

Oh how Beldam wants to run her tongue along the tender flesh, but that wouldn't be at all appropriate, after all, she is Coraline's mother. Instead, she settles for just gazing at her for a moment.

The sight of Coraline is too much, the girl's blue hair messed up from Beldam gripping at it, the blood staining her face. It makes Beldam feel so strongly that she speaks without a thought, "I love you so much, my sweet, sweet Coraline."

As per usual, Beldam is only met with silence.

Beldam's feelings are far too intense today to put up with _that kind of behavior_.

Her needles grip at Coraline's arms, not _too_ tightly, but enough to cause the girl to gasp.

"Say you love me too."

Coraline snaps her head up with a pleading expression stretched across her face.

Beldam smiles, her grip tightening ever so slightly.

The creature snarls, her grin quickly forgotten, "Say it."

"I- I love you too," Coraline whimpers, adding a "Mother" for good measure.

"Oh, honey." Beldam sighs as she drops her head onto the girl's shoulder, "I'm so glad."

Beldam feels a content grin spread across her features and begins to rub circles into Coraline's back.

The girl's breath hitches at the needles just poking into her shirt.

Beldam pushes a finger into the delicate skin and Coraline _shrieks_.

Beldam loves those sounds. She'll do anything to get Coraline to make more of them.

Even if it hurts Coraline.

And it always does, but Beldam would never dream of stopping.


End file.
